Hey Kai
by Gemenice
Summary: Kai's look on certain relationship


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Warnings: Shounen ai… boy's love**

**Pairings:** Bryan/Kai… kind of

**A/N:** well… go on, read.

****~~*Hey Kai*~~***

Kai sighed and closed his eyes, plopping back on the bed and trying to ignore everything and everyone in the house – which was a pretty hard task, seeing that that pig and monkey were yelling at each other because of the food once again. Why the hell did they had so … loud voices?

Kai sighed again, opening his eyes, the glare automatically appearing in his gaze… until he looked to his right and his eyes immediately softened when his vision fell upon an old picture. He sat up, his hand reaching for it and Kai bit his lip as he scanned over the two figures that were happily smiling at the camera… well, okay, that were glaring at the camera and scowling, but Kai knew they were happy – he knew because their hands were linked and their fingers interlaced, and there was that light in their glare and he STILL remembered that feeling, and Kai's eyes scanned the side of the picture.

"_Love is a precious flower, but man must have __courage to pick it up at the edge of endless abyss…" _

'_Tsche'_… the picture fell from Kai's hands on the bed as Kai bit his lip… oh, he hated it… how he hated it. This… whole situation with the two of them. How he hated the fact that suddenly, after the championship was over he couldn't see Bryan as often as before, actually… he didn't see him for a whole freaking MONTH, the two didn't even SPEAK ONCE in the whole month and Kai felt like killing himself…

'_...or maybe someone else._' His mind growled as another yell came through the tightly closed door. And as it seemed that silence settled over the house once again, Kai's thoughts abandoned his killing intents and returned to Bryan once again.

He wasn't going to tell that to anyone but… how he missed him. He really did, there wasn't a day he didn't think about what was that idiot doing, whether his hair was still so soft and same color like the last time he saw him, whether his embrace was still so warm… and what was on Kai's mind most of the time – whether the embrace was still _his_.

That was what was killing him inside, slowly and painfully, but never going all the way… always making sure that it wasn't enough to actually kill him, but torture him to the point of madness, and Kai couldn't do anything about it… He couldn't ignore it, like he did Tyson and Daichi, because… how CAN you ignore the thoughts about the… most important person in your life? Whether those are good or bad, you just .. .can't. Kai knew because he tried and failed so many times before, that he just gave up and let his mind running through anything it wanted and he tried not to feel too hurt of some of the thoughts…

As for example the next time they'll meet… He was sure they WILL see each other – Bryan had some business there, he was coming soon… well, not SO soon it was still over a month, but he WAS coming and there was no way that they won't see each other ,but… As happy as Kai was he was also… scared. What if, when the two'll see each other, Bryan would tell him that he had no interest in having what they did? That two months without each other is too much and what he felt just… disappeared? What if Bryan'd tell him that he had no desire in trying to find the thing they once shared again, even though they would be able to see each other more of ten? Heck, even though they will be able to see each other every day? Kai didn't know… and it scared him. Because Bryan was… different. That was what made Kai lo-.. . _like_ him in the first place. He was _different_. Well, all Blitzkriegs were different, but even so, Kai could predict the reaction of the others as well as Tala, Spencer and Ian… but Bryan… with Bryan, Kai felt like walking on the thin ice all the time, taking little steps because he didn't know when the ice will broke under him and he'll be lost.

He looked to his right and blinked – he didn't even realized his fingers were tracing the edge of Bryan's face on the photo and he frowned, quickly pulling his hand away. That was stupid… he shouldn't be doing something so… _lovesick_, when he didn't even know if he had the right to do something like that… When he didn't know that Bryan still…

He shook his head again and sat up on the bed, glaring at the wall opposite of him and he was sure, that if the wall was alive it'd be cowering in fear in about then. He also often thoughts what HIS reaction would be if Bryan indeed told him that he wanted to end it – _'if there still IS something'_ - and he knew that he would just… shrug and agree with him. Whatever… because what Bryan wanted was most important, he came to terms with that long time ago, but… he still knew he would be hurt by that, but… really what could he expect when he was so… _incapable_ all this time. When he was unable to see him all this time? When there were so many people around Bryan that he could take interest in over all that time?

Kai felt his hand shake… and he wasn't sure whether it was anger or fear… maybe both and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. This… wasn't how he expected today to be and his eyes snapped to the door when he heard a soft knock. _'Rei'_ , his mind whispered, because there was no one else who would be knocking this soft, this… caring and when the door slowly opened it really revealed the nekojin.

"What is it, Rei?" Kai's voice was cold, but the nekojin still just smiled, before shrugging.

"Just… wanted to tell you that Michael called," the sentence causing Kai to roll his eyes, "they'll be here in the evening. Dickensen said you can't get out of it" Rei offered Kai sympathetic smile. Michael… that was another of Kai's current problems. How can ONE person bother Kai SO much? He didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want to SEE him that much and it was a mystery to Kai how the other _managed_ it – all those accidentally meetings… or the times when All stars met with Revolution… it was almost like a life's sick sense of humor – the one that bothered Kai was so close while the one that Kai wanted with all his heart was so far away…

Suddenly there was a hand on Kai's shoulder and the teen looked up, staring at Rei wondering _when_ he managed to get so close to him, and why didn't Kai notice… and Rei just smile and handed Kai his phone.

"Call him."

Kai looked at the phone and frowned.

"But-"

"Call him." Rei repeated, pushing the phone into Kai's hands and grinning. "Call him." He said again before disappearing behind the closed door, leaving Kai and the phone alone… and Kai sighed, before pushing the all too familiar numbers – he used the number so many times… just… never went all the way, never actually called Bryan, because he didn't want to bother him and…. Kai sighed. That wasn't truth… he never called him because he was scared that he'll hear those words, the ones he feared so much…

He sighed again and frowned before pressing the green button and taking the deep breath, praying, just praying furiously in his mind (and that was something Kai didn't normally do), to not here those cursed words.

_Hey Kai… it's over._

_The end_

Review?


End file.
